Maybe I'll Get Drunk Again
by timeforan-adventure
Summary: Marshall Lee's sure in for an interesting time with his bunny eared friend. *Fiolee One-shot.


The ringing of my phone woke me up. I grumbled and looked at my clock, it was one o'clock in the morning, who would be calling me at this hour?

I answered, and a tired, nervous sounding Cake rang through.

"Marshall!"

"What is it Cake?" I grumbled.

"It's Fionna."

Just at the sound of her name I was wide awake, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just...I need your help." this wasn't like Cake. She'd slam her tongue in a car door before she'd ever ask me to help her. "I don't know what to do, and you're the only one I could think of who would know how to deal with this. I just...I need you to get over here."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"No, Fionna! Stop that I-"

"Don't tell me what to do Cake!" Fi's faraway voice was the last thing I heard before the line went dead.

I got up, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I threw on my jeans, red plaid shirt, and my black hi-tops. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Fi, or why I was the only one who could help. But, this was Fi after all. I wasn't going to question this any further, to be honest I didn't care. I just made my way downstairs and took off to her tree house.

* * *

I knocked on the door and a frantic Cake opened up. She pulled me inside and wrung her paws.

"I'm...I'm going for a walk." she said, "Just please try and fix her."

"Okay, don't worry." I offered her a reassuring smile. Whatever it was must be making Cake really uncomfortable if she's leaving her _baby sister_ with the_ Vampire King_. Given, Fi wasn't a baby. She was seventeen. But, Cake has a tendency to continuously treat her like one. "I got this."

She gave a quick nod and walked outside, eager to leave this problem behind. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was going on.

I stepped into the living room. Fi was hanging upside down on her couch. She wasn't in her usual clothes. Instead of the knee high white socks, dark blue skirt, light blue shirt, and bunny eared hat, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve. The most noticeable difference was her lack of a hat though. I'd only seen her without it a handful of times, but I still wasn't prepared for it.

Her long, wavy blonde hair, was in a small pile on the floor. My guess was that it was normally just past her shoulders. I tried to figure out what was wrong, when she noticed me looking at her and sat up.

"My favourite person is here!" she said with a big smile on her face. I walked over slowly and sat down on the other end of the couch. I looked at her, and it took me a minute to figure it out. Her bright blue eyes were glazed over, and she had a ditzy sort of look about her.

She was drunk.

It made sense now why Cake would leave. She doesn't want to see her baby sister drunk out of her mind. Also, she was right. I'm probably the only one who _would_ know what to do, because Gumbutt would be of absolutely no help in this situation.

"Hey Fi." I gave her a smile back and she scooched closer to me.

"Marsh!" she said, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why didn't you come to LSP's party?" she gave me a pouty look.

Of course. LSP and his stupid Lumpy Space friends. He always has alcohol there, and if there's one thing I know, it's that Lumpy Space liquor is deadly. Not literally of course, but even I can't hold my own when I drink that stuff.

"Oh, y'know, just didn't feel like going that's all."

_"Why?"_ she whined, "I only went because I thought you'd be there. I got all dressed up for nothing."

I narrowed my eyes a bit, why would she care if I was there or not? I was still trying to figure out what kind of drunk she was, so I was walking on eggshells in this conversation.

"Fi how much have you had to drink?"

She shrugged and giggled, "I dunno. Are you here to hang out with me?"

I gave her a nod, "Sure Fi."

"Yay!" she giggled and I sat cross-legged on the couch. She flipped back over, "Whoa! Everything's upside down!" she giggled again.

"So Fi, what do you want to do?" I asked.

She sat back up and crawled over to me. "Let's do something fun!" her hair was flipped over, and partially hanging in front of her face.

"What do you want to do?" I regretted the question. I really wasn't sure what was going through her mind right now.

She sat in my lap, facing me, with her knees folded on either side of my legs. My back was against the armrest and she put her hands on my chest.

"I want you to kiss me." she said, flat out. She was staring at me, her eyes challenging me to just do it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"No."

Her face fell, "Well _why not?_" another pouty look and she played with the collar on my shirt.

"Because you don't want me to, you're drunk."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." she smiled and leaned in closer to me again.

I looked at her lips, I could do it. It would be so easy. She was right here in front of me and she was _asking_ me to. I shook the thoughts from my head, she'd probably never forgive me. My feelings weren't important right now, and I would do everything to spare hers.

"Fi, stop. You don't know what you're doing." I said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." she smirked, "And I bet you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

I gulped. There was no way she knew how I felt, she couldn't. I was hoping this was just the alcohol talking.

"Fi, no."

She just frowned at me and sat back down on the couch. She crossed her arms and pouted, "You don't want to kiss me?"

"Fi, maybe you should sleep this off." I said, avoiding her question. I stood up, "Come on, let's go."

She tilted her head to one side and then smiled, "Carry me Marsh!"

I sighed and scooped her up. I floated up into her room, and over to her bed. Placing my feet on the floor, I tried to place her in her bed.

She clutched my shirt and hung on tight, not letting go.

"Come on Fi. You need to go to sleep."

"No. I don't want to!" she said, "I just want you to hold me." she rested her head in the crook of my neck and played with my collar again.

"_Why?"_ I asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She just giggled.

"It's a secret." Fi whispered. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Sure, why not?" clearly she had no plans on sleeping anytime soon.

She looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. I sighed again and tilted my head to one side. She whispered in my ear, covering her mouth with one hand,

"Because you smell good."

She pulled away and giggled. I rolled my eyes,

"You're big secret is that I smell good." She giggled again and shook her head 'no'. "Well then what is it?"

"I can't say." she said, dragging her thumb and pointer finger across her lips in a zipping motion.

"Why not?"

She unzipped her lips, "Because it's a secret silly." she got a really serious look on her face and lowered her voice, "Besides, I don't want him to know."

"Don't want_ who_ to know?" I furrowed my eyebrows, she wasn't making much sense.

"_Him."_ she said, as if it was completely obvious.

"Just tell me." I said.

She looked around the room, as if she was making sure whoever it was wasn't here. "Okay." she whispered, "Come here." she motioned for me to move closer again, but then hesitated.

"Just tell me what your big secret is." I said, "I promise I won't tell anyone, alright?" Curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"_Pinky_ promise?" she gave me another serious look and I tried not to laugh as she held out her tiny finger.

"Pinky promise." I locked them together.

"Okay, okay." another scan of the room and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned in closer. "I_ like_ Marsh." she whispered, and I wondered if I heard her correctly.

She rested her head back in the crook of my neck and sighed.

"Wait you like-" I started but she shot up and covered my mouth with one of her hands. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she put a finger to her lips.

"Shh." she said, "He might hear you!"

I didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say. _Was this just another effect of the alcohol, or did she actually mean this?_

"Alright, bed. Now." I said and set her down. "Clearly you're tired."

"Nope. Am not." she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are." Fi looked at me funny and I moved closer to her, "Come on Fi, just go to sleep."

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her. I felt her lips against mine for only a second before she let me go.

"Woohoo!" she threw her arms up in the air. "I win! Now it's your turn!" she smiled at me. If only she knew how badly I wanted to kiss her. "Come on, just kiss me already!"

"Fi, I already told you. I'm not going to kiss you."

"You don't like me?" she pouted and then looked away from me, "Well that's fine. I don't like you either."

"Fi you just told me you liked-"

"_Shh!_ It was a secret!" she narrowed her eyes and waved her hands around.

"You definitely need to sleep this off." I muttered.

She crawled under her sheets and closed her eyes. She scrunched up her nose before sleepily waving a hand at me,

"Don'tsayanything." she slurred and I sighed.

"I promised I wouldn't." I said and a small smile crept onto my face.

There was no way I was leaving, until she woke up. With my luck I'd leave and she'd burn the house down or something.

I floated over to the one chair in the room, and hovered above the seat. It was after two by now, and I was tired. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

"Oh my Glob." I heard someone mumble and my eyes flicked open. Fi was awake and she was rummaging through her dresser. "Clothes." she grabbed whatever her hand landed on and then headed into the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on, and it didn't stop for twenty minutes. After that I could hear her slamming cupboards, drawers, and running the tap.

When she came back out, she was slouched over and dragging her feet. She was wearing grey track pants, fuzzy ankle socks, a blue pullover sweater and had her hair up in a half-assed bun. I stifled my laughter, she probably felt like she'd gotten hit by a truck.

"Stupid LSP." she muttered, "Him and his stupid friends, I can't believe I went to that globdamn fricken party. I'm going to freaking murder that lying son of a-"

"Well good morning sunshine." I said and she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on me and she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." I floated closer to her, "You're..._interesting_ when you're drunk."

Her eyes went wide, "Ohmyglob!" she shouted and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I floated over to the door and stood in front of it. I knocked.

"You alright?"

"Ohmyglob!" she said again and I chuckled. "I can't believe that actually happened."

"What's the matter, don't I smell good?"

"OHMYGLOB!" she shouted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Fi, open up."

"No, please. Just leave me alone to die of embarrassment thank you."

"It's fine, I've been drunk before too. I've said stupid things I didn't mean." I shook my head and chuckled again. "You probably don't even remember most of it." the thought tugged at my unbeating heart, but I pushed it away.

The door opened a crack and she peeked out from behind it, "I remember everything." she muttered, "Because I'm a globbing idiot."

"Like I said, people say things they don't mean all the time when they're drunk."

She sighed and looked at the floor, "But I know what I said...and I meant it." she closed the door again, "So thanks for stopping by. Feel free to make fun of me now."

_Wait, she meant it? All of it?_ I knocked again, and she re-opened the door.

"Fi, it really wasn't that bad."

She rolled her eyes, "I crawled into your lap and tried to get you to kiss me. Then, I told you to hold me because you smelled good, and then I told you my biggest secret in the history of my secrets. So yeah, I think it was _that bad_."

The only remotely smart thing I could say slipped past my lips, "So?" _Nice one Marshall._

"I just went and made things super awkward. I mean, you told me yourself you didn't want to kiss me and-"

"Because you were drunk." I said. She wrinkled her nose.

"What?"

"I didn't want to kiss you..._because you were drunk_." I shrugged, "I figured you didn't really want me to."

She blinked a few times, and we stood in silence. She tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes.

"What if I wasn't drunk?" she asked.

"Then I probably would've kissed you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you stupid."

"Y-you do?!" she probably thought I was kidding. Normally I'd give her a smart ass comment, but not now.

"Yes."

"What? But...why?"

"Because you smell good." I said this seriously but before I knew it, I was laughing. She flung the door open and punched me on the arm,

"You jerk!" she shouted with a laugh.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. "Still want this jerk to kiss you?" I smirked and leaned in closer.

I saw the blush on her face, and that was a good enough 'yes' for me.

I felt her lips against mine. She put her hands on my neck and pulled me even closer. She tasted like vanilla and I could barely keep myself in check. The fact that I was here, kissing her, was something I never thought would happen. I mean, I'm an undead Vampire King. Ruler of the night and everything evil. I'm over a thousand years old and I've lost track of my moral code, what could she see in me?

Whereas she...she was the exact opposite. She was a ray of sunshine, a hero. She believed in helping others, caring, and just being a good person. She was the only girl who I couldn't just win over easily, and that's probably what made me want her more. Then again, I guess I had won her over at some point.

She pulled away from me, gasping for air, and I forgot humans have to breathe.

"Woohoo!" I laughed and threw my arms up in the air, "I win!"


End file.
